This invention relates to improvements in a recording/playing circuit for use in a recording/playing apparatus for magnetic tapes, and more particularly, to a recording/playing circuit including a muting function which may be more easily fabricated using IC techniques.
In recording/playing apparatus, such as cassette tape decks and the like, it is desirable to provide a muting function to avoid the generation of switching shock noise during switching between the play and record operations, upon actuation of the stop switch or as a result of abnormal key entries. This is accomplished generally by some means which serves to isolate the output of the apparatus during the switching function; however, such isolation means may involve an additional switching function in the output circuit of the apparatus to switch in a muting amplifier or the like during normal switching operations.
Another important consideration in the design of such circuits is the ability to fabricate the circuits using IC technology. In this regard, the trend in the manufacture of all electronic products has been toward the total integration of circuits in order to reduce costs of manufacture and improve reliability and performance. Thus, in the design of a recording/playing circuit which includes a muting circuit, consideration must be given to a design which will facilitate IC manufacture thereof.